Días molestos
by Beluuchy-chan
Summary: "Son los periodos de vida mas molestos en la historia de una universitaria. La que creía que el amor era una piedra de tropiezo que te hacia caer y ahogarte en tu propio sufrimiento, es por ello que juro jamas volver a enamorarse... "


**"Días molestos"**

Capitulo 1

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Raintign: M

"Son los periodos de vida mas molestos en la historia de una universitaria. La que creía que el amor era una piedra de tropiezo que te hacia caer y ahogarte en tu propio sufrimiento, es por ello que juro jamas volver a enamorarse... "

El típico primer día le espera, pero no el gran típico primer día de instituto donde te conoces a todas las personas que has visto el año pasado y compañeros de la infancia, no, sino uno de esos primeros días en donde entras a un lugar nuevo, en una ciudad nueva, con gente nueva, viviendo en una casa nueva; Es como volver a nacer, pero con responsabilidades; Y eso es lo que le pasa a la pelirosa de nuestra historia Sakura Haruno.

Salia de su apartamento en el cuarto piso, un apartamento que compartirá con futuras compañeras que aun ella no conoce, en el trayecto que recorría en el ascensor hasta la plata baja pensaba en lo que seria de su vida, como serian sus compañeros nuevos, sus profesores, sus amigas, si es que tendría, como sera la manera en calificar ¿Sera algo sencillo del cual ella podrá manejar de manera normal, o sera algo muy difícil que enloquecerá la mente de la ojijade? "Imposible" Pensó ella para sus adentros; Tenia razón, era una persona inteligente, jamas tuvo problemas con las calificación, o con llevar a cabo una materia, era prácticamente imposible.

Al llegar a la dichosa planta baja salio hacia afuera para poder pasear por el lugar e ir a visitar la Universidad llamada Konoha, en ella estudiaría para poder llegar a ser Doctora, ese era su sueño, poder ayudar a las demás personas, brindándoles cariño y buen estado de salud. Después de un recorrido de unas tres cuadras, inclino su cabeza hacia arriba y observo la gran universidad que le esperaba, era enorme, y con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro, entro a Konoha. Miro con gran delicadeza todo el gran jardín, lleno de arboles de cerezo, bancos con mesa en los cuales poder estudiar al aire libre.

-¿Señorita Sakura Haruno?. Escucho la pelirosa sacándola de su emoción y girando la cabeza a ver quien era la persona que llamaba a su nombre dudosamente.

-Si, soy yo. Contesto con confianza.

-Mi nombre es Shizune y te mostrare el lugar, por lo que veo te gusto; También te presentare a Tsunade-sama, la directora del lugar. Se presento la mujer de manera sencilla, dándole a Sakura una gran confianza y simpatía.

-Muchas gracias. Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Pasada las dos horas, basadas en una hora de recorrido por todo el territorio, desde el patio hasta la biblioteca llena de libros, los salones, laboratorios, baños, administración, salas de conferencias, y finalizando, una charla con Tsunade-sama. Se sentía realmente bien la ojijade al saber lo maravilloso que seria estar ahí, las dos semanas para que comiencen las clases, a ella le parecían eternas.

...

Acostada en el sofá con el control en la mano y mirando la televisión estaba Haruno, vestida con un pantalón de pijama un musculosa blanca y sus pantuflas, se encontraba totalmente sola, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que fue a conocer la Universidad, prendida en la tele con los ojos distraídos en el programa, llaman a la puerta, volviendo a la realidad y apagando el televisor se dirijo a la puerta, al abrirla visualizo a una alta chica de cabellos rubios atados con una coleta, esta llevaba unas grandes maletas consigo.

-31 piso 4 ¿No?. Fueron las primera palabras de la rubia.

-Si ¿Que deseabas?. Contesto nuestra protagonista, realmente se preguntaba que quería la chica.

-¡Genial! ¡Seré una de tus compañeras, iba a venir dentro de unos dos días mas, pero me anticipe a llegar antes!. Respondió la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa, y con muchos ánimos. Sorprendida, Sakura se dispuso a dejar pasar a la rubia y ayudarla con sus maletas –Es un lugar acogedor, no es muy grande, pero es bonito. Prosiguió a decir la chica, Sakura solo escuchaba, no sabia que decirle, no era muy conversadora, no se le ocurrían palabras para decir, aunque era una persona extrovertida, la timidez la invadió, se sonrojo cuando la chica de los ojos azules, deposito su mirada a ella, Sakura recordó que aun estaba en pijamas. –Ino Yamanaka. Dijo la rubia de coleta con una sonrisa. –¿Y tu nombre es..?

-Sakura Haruno. E igualmente le respondió con una sonrisa. –¿Quieres que te prepare un café? Después te ayudare a desempacar tus maletas. Al terminar de preguntar se dirijo a la cocina y escucho a la ojiazul tirarse en el sofá por lo muy cansada que se encontraba.

-¡Gracias, eres grandiosa! ¡Me parece que nos llevaremos genial!. Le respondió a Sakura con una sonrisa que expresaba mucha sinceridad.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso!. Contesto la ojijade, y ambas rieron.


End file.
